Being a hero is over rated
by StarBenderforFireBender
Summary: My name is Angelina Owen but my friends call me Angel. I'm a normal thirteen year old girl who has a crush on the star athlete at my school and I live on planet Earth. I thought my life couldn't get any worse then it was right now but apprently I'm wrong. I'm the leader of a new monkey force and fighting monsters and meeting the hyper force! Can my life get any more complicated?


**Cross: Ah ha! I've finally posted chapter one and now you'll finally met the my oc Angel! But I gotta I really didn't like how this really came out. I feel like my writing skills are slipping from me! TT^TT **

**Angel: Don't worry. I'm sure it'll come back to ya. I know it will!**

**Cross: Gee thanks. Anyways I hope you like it even if my character is a bit more dreamy/Scaredy like than my other one.**

**Angel: HEY!  
**

**Cross: Enjoy the show. Oh and I don't own SRMTHFG or any other characters but my own.**

* * *

My name is Angeliana Owen but everyone calls me Angel and I'm thirteen. This is my story on how I became a hero for the planet earth.

It just happened one day. I was at school hearing the kids talking about some abandone cave that is to be haunted by ghosts cause everytime someone goes in they never return and the last thing you hear when you're running away from it, is the persons screams of agony!

I shuddered at the thought of me going in there at night and the last thing anyone hearing of me was my scream. No thanks I'm NOT going in there! EVER! "So you wanna go Angel?" No! Say no to him! I looked at my life long crush, Josh. He had short black hair and stunning brown eyes that hold same intensity as me. He had light tanned skin since he plays sports alot out in the sun. "Sure that sounds interesting." Josh smiled and turned his head to talk to his friends about basketball practice after school. I sighed and smiled dreamily while I went into a daze about me and him going out then getting enaged and finally getting married but I didn't see my friend wave her hand in front of my face until I got smacked behind my head.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head and pouted at her while she was smiling back at me "You should've listen to me the first time." I sighed and starighten up in my seat while I put my hands on my desk "What is it Stephanie?" She sat right in fron of me and smiled "You forgot you were afraid of ghosts didn't you?" I leaned my head on my hand and closed my eyes while I nodded "Yeah it's just very time I see him I can't help but do tings I normally don't want to do. It's like I can forget all of the bad things that I fear." Stephanie giggled at my statement and I looked at her and saw she had her dark brown hair in a high ponytail and one long bang covering her right eye. She had dark brown eyes that changes color with her emotions. "That's what love is Angel." I blushed furiously and tried to change the conversation but luckily I didn't have to do that since our teacher came walking in.

As soon as school was over I gathered my things and went to my locker to only find a note stuck to it saying to meet them at the caves opening at six tonight. I smiled when it held Josh's signature at the bottom.I put my books away except for the ones I need and started to walk home. As I was bout to turn from the gate someone yelled my name and I saw it was Ayama running towards me while holding something in her hand waving it in her hand. She panted for breath as she handed me the paper that held the caves directions and I smiled as I took it "Thank you Ayama I appercite it." She blushed a little bit and smiled "No problem Angel just don't get lost okay? I don't want anything to happen to you." I grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up "Nothings going to happen to me Aya cause you know once I get scared I run like a dog with it's butt on fire." She laughed at what I said and waved bye and went the oppisite way from me.

I opened my house door and stepped in to only find silence filling the air and my once happy demoner now gone to be replaced with sadness. You see I live alone. No parents, no siblings, no nothing. I don't know where my parents are but I keep getting money in the mail along with a letter from them telling me how much they miss me and they love me. I can't send them a letter cause the keep moving around on me and I can't call them because they don't have any phones not that I know of. I set my bag down so I could go upstairs to change out of my uniform. My uniform holds a blue sweater and a white skirt with a white under shirt and a red tie to match the school symbol. I was also wearing white knee high socks with black shoes.

I opened my bedroom door to see my light blue walls and a blue bed along with white dressers and chest. I thought about getting a pet but I decided agaist it because I wouldn't know what to do if I did get one. I opened my closet door and took out a white tank top with a gray over shirt and normal blue jeans with black and white tennis shoes. I walked over to my dresser that held my necklace I was given when I was little. It was really pretty cause it had sapphire jewels on it and on each side it had three wings. Then there was a little wavey line going down and covering some of the front of the key up and on the line was little diamonds getting smaller as the line disappeared. The key itself was sterling silver and so was the chain. I also picked up a golden locked that was sent to me last year from unknown person. They didn't leave a note or name or anything, they just sent it to me. I tried to get it open within the few days but I couldn't nothing I did work but by the way the person made it I would have to say it was one of those old holograpic lockets. The locket itself is beutiful, the design on the front held on wing and few of words saying "Never far apart," and the back held a solid black wing and two more words saying "Never together." and the locket had a chain attached to it with a little charm that looked like a panther ready to pounce while roaring into the air. The chain itself was also gold but unlike the other one where its short and stop at the top of my shirt, this one almost goes to the middle of the shirt. I love both of them and they're the only jewelry I ever wear. I smiled at myself in the mirror and took my dark brown hair down from it's prison called a ponytail and looked at my brown eyes to see they went into light brown like Stephanie's do.

Alot of people think we're sisters cause we look so much alike, but there's one difference in us; She's not scared of anything while I am. I know alot of people know about my fear of heights, ghosts, and snakes but I can't help it! they're so creepy. I shivered as I thought what I gotten myself into.

"Why? Why must I like him? Couldn't like a puppy couldn't I? No! I had to like a boy!" I grumbled to myself as I walked down stairs to the kitchen to get me a turkey sandwhich before I left for the cave. I took a bite out of the sandwhich and tried to think of ways to calm myself when I get scared. As I was thinking about it I didn't notice that my front door was opening. As I took the last bite of my sandwhich I went over to my sink and run water on it as I trying to rinse the plate of I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I stopped for minute to hear anything shoveling behind me but nothing was making a sound so I turned my head very slowly to see myself but I didn't see anything but the light green wallpaper so I shrugged my shoulders and went back to doing the dish. As I put the dish away I heard the clock chimed singling me that it was four.

It would take two hours just to get to the cave by foot so I might as well get started. I grabbed my bag that was on the couch and a flashlight from the little end table near the front door. I grabbed my black hoodie jacket and walked out and locked my front door. As I looked up at the sky to see it only to be a pure light blue sky.

I panted for breath as I arrived at the cave to see no one there. I looked at my phone to see what time it was to only to see I arrived five minutes earlier then everybody else. I sat down on the grass looking up the sky to see the sun was starting to set and getting colder as it goes down. Fall was coming and soon the night was getting longer also the curfew was going to be shorter to. I inhaled the fresh scent of the outdoors as I sighed waitinf for everybody. As I sat there not really paying attention to anything when suddenly when I heard someone call my name and I turned to see it was Stephanie in her casual attire. She was wearing a skirt that was white at top and faded to blue at the bottom, a white tank that matched the skirt along with a black jacket that had the white super robot monkey symbol on it. Her hair was combed to the side and she was wearing black flip flops with blue sequence on them.

I smiled at her and she smiled back "What are you doing here Steph?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow when I stood up "You didn't get the text?" I shook my head and took out my phone to see no new messages while Stephanie took out her phone to let me see the message

_Josh,_

_Hey can you come to the cave early like at five so we can get a head start? Try to find Angel to, she needs to know the new time and I can't text her cause I don't have her number. See ya then!_

I face palmed myself and grunted then se showed me a new text "That one was sent after school and this one was sent right now."

_Josh,_

_Help! We're lost in the cave and we can't find our way out! We need yours and Angels help! I think somethings in here. HEL-_

I looked at Stephanie and she looked at me while she put her phone away "So what are we going to do?" she asked me and I sighed and glared at the cave entrance knowing we have to do something and I wouldn't like it one bit but one side of me was antcipating something. Something big. It was going to happen wither I like it or not.

"What else? We go in there find them and get out without being hurt, cause I have a map of the cave. Thanks to Ayama!" I said with a smile as I took out nothing but my hand from my bag.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow when she didn't see anything in her friends hand while Angel was smirking and Stephanie had to point out that she didn't have anything in her hand. Angel looked at her hand to see it was true the map wasn't in her hand as she shuffled through her bag Stephanie held her hands behind her back crumbling up a peice of paper while smiling at her friend who was still looking through her bag.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair as I stood up and looked at Stephanie to see she was smiling at me. "Looks like I for got it at home so we'll likely become lost like them and never come out and get eatten by ghosts!" I said as I started to freak out while thinking of the many ways this situation could become worse then it already has. I felt a hand on my shoulder and some one pushing me towards the cave as I tried to stop them "Come on Angel you have to face your fears so you can save and win Josh's heart!"

I heard Stephanie say and I blushed as I thought about it.

_**"Oh Angel you're my hero!" Said Josh as he hugged me and I smirked while posing and he adjusted himself to hug my neck **_

_**"Of course I am! Cause I'm Heaven's Angel sent to protect the earth from ugly ghosts and destroy the scary heights and to win over my princes heart!" I said proudly and Josh turned me around we looked each other in the eyes and he was starting to lean in close.**_

_**"Oh Angel how I long to do this to you." **_

_**I blushed at the statement and leaned in some more until we couldn't let the distance come between us anymore and he kissed me on the lips.**_

I had a dreamy smile on my face and drool coming out. I wipe my face to see we've entered the cave and I had to take out my flash light around now more determined to save my fair prince's heart then ever! I watch Stephanie look behind her and sighed, what I think was for relife, and I raised an eyebrow asked if everything was alright. She looked at me and smiled at me "Now lets go save your fair prince from the evil darkness." I became once more determined and started to walk off without her. Into the labyrinth that was the cave.

"We've been walking for hours Angel can't we take a breather?" Stephanie whined to me and I looked behind me to see Stephanie walking with her hand on the wall and I sighed "Sure but in a few more minutes okay?" I said as I took her hand in mine and she nodded in agreement and let me lead her.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Can we stop now?" I grunted as I rolled my eyes at her.

"No in a few more minutes."

I said as I pulled her up from the ground and started to walk again.

"You said that thirty minutes ago!" I rolled my eyes again but as I was about to make a come back to that I saw an opening at the end of the tunnel and smiled.

"Stephanie there's an opening at the end of the tunnel com on!" I said as I started to run and her to picking up the pace behind me. As we reached at the end we stopped so we can capture our breath. As I looked up to see we were in a little clearing with grass growing on the ground and a small breeze going. The clearin looked like a small hole that could fit the monkey teams robot and as soon as I thought that I a huge sitting against the wall of the circle. The robot was pure silver and it looked simalir to one very first zord to the Power Rangers that was on tv but the face held more feline qualties than I could say.

"Steph. Take a look." I said as I touched her arm and pointed to the robot and she gasped while staring it up and down. Out of nowhere she started to walk towards it and I followed her. As we walked to the foot that holding the whole entire robot up, I looked at it and it seemed to be intimating me and I shivered and looked away from those cold dead eyes of it. Even if it was a robot I still couldn't look at it in the eyes. I grabbed Stephanie's arm and tried to pull her away from the robot wanting to get out of there. Now!

Something was telling me to leave. Run. Run as fast as I can. Then another part of me was telling me that I have to stay something amazing is about to happen and that I should wait.

"Come now Stephanie you can't be seriously scared of a disabled gaint robot?" Stephanie said as she was trying to find a way to open the door that was located at the right foot. But everything she tried it wouldn't pry but I spotted a keyhole and something got into me as I pulled out my key necklace and pushed her aside. As I put my key in there and I heard it unlocked. As soon as the door a purple light shone and we had to cover our eyes before we became blind and we heard a animal roar as soon as the light was gone. We looked at each other and walked into the robot and away from the outside that could hold the dangerous pedator.

We walked around the robot amazed that everything was still in one piece and nothing was damaged. I kept looking until I spotted color coated elevators and I motioned Stephanie to follow me. The tubes were orange, light blue, dark red, pure white, light purple mixed with blue, regular purple.

"Okay I gotta say some one was obessed with color coated tubes and making an unknown color."

I heard Stephanie say as she stood in the light blue and I stood in the regular purple one. As soon as we stood in there the floor began to move up at unbeliveable speed as I closed my eyes I heard Stephanie scream while I couldn't make a sound but praying in my head that it will stop. It was like some one didn't answer my prayers let me tell ya. It did stop it stop so suddenly that I was fling into the air and came crashing down and landed face first. "Ow!" I groaned while rubbing my face and I looked at Stephanie to see disappeared from the tube and she was now walking across the room to a big lever that had a purple ball on it.

I got up and followed her to it but when she was in walking distance from it and tried to reach for it something zapped cause I heard her yelp in pain. I walked over to see if she was hurt in any way to only see one burnt mark on the middle of her hand. I pulled out an old hankerchief and tied it around her hand and she just watched me.

"There! How does it feel?" She flexed her hand and smiled "Great!"

I smiled back at her and looked at the lever to have the feeling come back to me full force. Maybe just maybe I'm the thats supposed to pull the lever and get what ever it comes with it. I reached my hand out to only feel nothing shock me or any pain. My heart was pounding and I could hear it in my ears as my breath became shacky and my hand finally reached the lever and something in sparked and I pulled it down and the last thing I heard was a gaint roar and someone yelling my name as I blacked out.


End file.
